


A Dish Best Served Cold

by macabreromansu



Series: Marimo Cuisine [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M, On Hiatus, Pre-Slash, Romance, re-post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: (Re-post of my first OP fic ever - circa 2007)Zoro and Sanji are Bad at flirting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Dish Best Served Cold  
> Rating: PG - PG13 for mild swearing and thoughts of violence  
> Word Count: 298 after some impromptu editing  
> Pairing: SaZo but maybe not really  
> Topic: Revenge.  
> A/N; My first One Piece fic.

It was if the damned marimo-head was doing it  _deliberately_. which , all things considered i.e., their constant bickering/beating each other up, didn't come as much as a surprise to him on reflection. Then again, this was new. It was as if the swordsman had suddenly thought of a cunning plan to screw with the cook the most with the least amount of effort. Which, apart from the thinking part, aforementioned cook thought just as likely as the fighting. Whatever, it was freaking him the hell  _out_  and something needed to be done about this  _now_.

The blond turned from where he had been smoking and staring out to sea and marched over to the green-haired man who was predictably leaning back against the railing, both hands behind his head, eyes closed now he had apparently finished trying to bore a hole through the back of Sanji's head with them.

'Oi, kuso-swordsman...'

'What, ero-cook?' One eye cracked open, telling him this had better be good. Sanji almost poked it with the cigarette still smouldering between his fingers.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'...Eh? What the hell are  _you_  on about?'

' _Staring_ , constantly  _staring_...what is it, have I got something on my back?'

There it was, that  _look_  again, like it should have been obvious or something that even Luffy would know. Damn marimo-head. He was gonna get a bea-

Sanji grinned.  _Deviously._  He had an  _idea_. The grin turned shark-like and now both of Zoro's eyes were open and there was  _fear_  present.

'Oi, ero-cook, what-'

Sanji leaned down and  _kissed him_. The ero-cook had actually moved in and was, in real life, in plain view of anyone who was to come up to the upper deck, KISSING HIM.

When Sanji stepped back, triumphant, Zoro stared some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Dish Best Served Cold  
> Rating: PG-PG13 for mild swearing  
> Word Count: 300  
> Pairing: SaZostill barely there ;;  
> A/N; XD I tried my best with this but I'm still not happy with the way it turned out...aaaa n/m.

_Where the hell did that come from?_   were the words of the question that was trying to barrage its way past Zoro's lips every time he came face-to-face with the cook for days after that. The one time he did manage to ask, he had only scowled his darkest at the blond and opened his mouth to speak, but the shitty curly-browed cook had beaten him to it with a smirk, a smirk goddamnit that he was going to wipe off that idiot's face for good one day, and had just shrugged.

'Just think of it as revenge,' he said, passing the swordsman another plate to dry. 'I couldn't shake off the feeling something very ugly and stupid was staring at me and lo, I turn round and there you are.' The smirk widened. 'Made you stop though, right?'

Zoro sputtered a bit but he managed to get the words out to inform the love-cook, very firmly and in less than three words that his theory that he had been staring at the other man was completely wrong. Sanji kicked him in the head, careful to watch that the stupid marimo-idiot didn't drop the plate he was holding in the process.

'Oi,' he said, frowning. 'No language like that where Nami-san or Robin-chan can hear, shitty swordsman. Why the hell were you looking like that then, if you weren't staring?'

'…your left eye.' Sanji almost dropped a plate himself.

'Huh? What? What about it?' Zoro kept on drying plates.

'I've never seen it, your hair's always in the way…I was just thinking…'

There was a moment's silence while Sanji struggled with his surprise and the very slight blush on his face by viciously attacking a particularly stubborn stain instead of the moron beside him.

'…idiot…hurt yourself doing that.'

 


End file.
